


Wolf Whistle

by TwiExMachina



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiExMachina/pseuds/TwiExMachina
Summary: Xander comes over to his werewolf boyfriend Ryoma's house.  Ryoma's in heat.  Things happen.or"tfw you think you're a bad boyfriend but your werewolf bf just wants the d"





	Wolf Whistle

**Author's Note:**

> [ I have a Ryomarx werewolf au](http://twiexmachina.tumblr.com/tagged/When-The-Sun-Goes-Down-The-Beast-Comes-Out/chrono). I like Ryoma begging. That's really what this smut gets down to.
> 
> 'Thanks' to my girlfriend for the summery. No thanks to my discord chat for insisting on 'awoo' as a title which almost happened. Thank you Bleu for the actual good title.

There were natural hurdles that came with dating a werewolf and Xander wasn’t used to dealing with a human relationship, let alone one that had a wolf side thrown in. Xander had to admit that his and Ryoma's relationship was having a bit trouble, and it wasn't all Ryoma's fault this time. Ryoma had threatened biting off all of his limbs and otherwise harassed him and his family, but Xander had stopped being angry about that and admitted to himself that he would've done the same if he was a werewolf and it meant taking his family, Corrin, back. Xander still brought it up often, but Ryoma was at least good humored about it.

And still they had some trouble. He watched Leo and Takumi figure smooth their own wrinkles and be happy boyfriends, watched Camilla and Hinoka hit it off immediately, Sakura and Elise’s puppy love flourish and he just felt like he and Ryoma weren’t doing as much. He wanted to be a good boyfriend, but it had been so long since he was allowed a simple friend, a boyfriend was impossible to navigate. He liked Ryoma and Ryoma liked him too (he thought). He needed to do more.

It was their day off. Xander made the effort to go to Ryoma's house. He'd ask him out in person. It was a Sunday, a day before the full moon. He had to be free. Xander had been through a couple full moons with Ryoma and Xander rang the doorbell and Ryoma was the one that answered. Xander smiled and Ryoma’s eyes widened before he slammed the door on his face. 

Well that was a reversal.

Xander knocked on the door. “Ryoma?”

Ryoma opened the door. “Sorry.”

“No it's fine, we're even now.”

Ryoma's lips twitched. “You've slammed the door on me a lot though. This is hardly even.”

“Very true,” Xander said, relaxing. That familiar Ryoma disappeared as he went stiff again, tapping his fingers against the doorframe. Xander cleared his throat. “I was thinking that we could go out on a date, get something to eat.” He looked down and noticed Ryoma was wearing incredibly baggy sweatpants sagging down his hips. Ryoma was never the height of fashion, but he looked good and put together. This outfit was the peek of laziness and Xander had never seen him like that. It did not fit at all. Xander roamed his eyes over Ryoma and then looked back at him. He was biting his lip, fingers drumming on the doorframe even more anxiously. “Unless…you're not in the mood for going out?”

“Uh, no I'm, I'm not exactly in the mood.”

“Okay. That's fine.”

“That's fine.”

“Can I come in then?”

“Can you come in?”

“Yes. We can do…I mean I can continue reading that book of yours. It was quite good. And you can do whatever you like. I suppose it doesn't matter as long as we are together. If you'd like that, that is. I was just thinking since we haven't had time together, alone, lately we should…do that. If that's…alright with you.”

Xander knew he was stumbling and rambling, but Ryoma wasn't acting very Ryoma like. He had stopped tapping his fingers and was now biting it while his foot anxiously tapped on the ground. Xander was getting worried. “Yep,” Ryoma said shortly. “Sure. We can. Yeah. Come in.” Ryoma stepped aside and let Xander in. Xander thanked Ryoma and walked inside. Xander toed off his shoes and followed Ryoma into the living room. Xander frowned at Ryoma's back. His entire ass was just a wrinkle in those sweats. Disgusting. Ryoma looked over his shoulder at Xander. “I'm just going to run down the hall to get our books. You know, if you want to actually finish reading it, you really should keep it with you.”

“Perhaps, but this way I have an excuse to see you.”

Ryoma flushed and muttered something that Xander couldn't understand and walked upstairs. Xander sat down, waited as Ryoma took his time coming back with the book. “It's quiet, is your family not home?” He knew Hinoka and Camilla were on a date, but he expected someone.

“Uh, yeah, no, they're all out. I'm the only one here.”

“I'm glad I caught you then.”

“Yeah. So am…so am I,” Ryoma said, not really enthused. Xander narrowed his eyes and Ryoma cleared his throat and sat next to Xander. Usually they sat closer, legs touching, an arm around each other, but Ryoma kept a healthy distance between them. He wondered if he had done something wrong. Xander decided not to comment on it.

But it was impossible to ignore. Ryoma was definitely off. He kept shifting like he was uncomfortable and had clearly been reading the same page for five minutes. Xander tried to engage in conversation about the book but Ryoma's answers were clipped. Xander swallowed, throat dry. “Do you…not want to read?”

“No, no. Reading is…good. Very good.”

“If you want to play video games or watch television or…something you can.”

“No I'm fine.”

“Ryoma, you are very clearly not.”

“I…yeah you're,” he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “you're right. You're very right. Sorry I'm just a bit antsy today.”

“That's fine.”

“I'm just going to…do something else then.”

‘Something else’ did not calm him down. Ryoma was constantly moving, shifting, even standing and walking around at points. Xander stopped being concerned and started being annoyed. He kept moving and acting like nothing was wrong when it clearly was and not telling Xander.

Xander finally snapped his book closed and stared at Ryoma. “What? What's going on?”

“What? Nothing's going on, nothing at all.”

“You're not convincing.”

“I'm totally convincing.”

“Ryoma, you've been odd since the moment I came here. What's wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.”

“If this is a bad time or you don't want me here just say it.”

Ryoma's eyes widened, like he didn’t expect the conversation to turn like that. “No, no, Xander it's not you it's not you at all.”

“It clearly is.”

“Xander it's me, not you. I don't mean that in a breaking up sense it is sincerely me.”

“Then what is it?”

Ryoma made a long strained noise. “Not…important.”

“Ryoma, it's clearly important.”

“Um, no, no actually it's nothing. We're all good over here all good.”

Xander narrowed his eyes at Ryoma. As Xander glared, Ryoma tapped his fingers against his leg, then stood and walked over the couch. He tapped his fingers again and looked at Xander like this was completely normal behavior. Xander sighed and tossed the book on the table. “That's it. I'll be leaving.”

“Wha—Xander.”

Xander shook his head and stood up. “You can't say that this is normal and you can't pretend like I'm going to notice and be fine with it.”

“Xander, hey, don't leave—”

“I'm not stupid, Ryoma. I can only assume that this is about me.”

“It’s not, Xander, it’s not it’s just—”

“If it’s not me, then if your mood improves, tell me and I'll be willing to go out with you again, but if you'd rather not, then please let me know—”

“I'm in heat!” Ryoma yelled, cutting Xander off. Xander stared at him. Ryoma laughed. “I'm in heat. That’s why I’m like this. I'm sorry. I'm just all…I'm sorry.”

Xander tried to speak and nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. “You're…you're just horny?”

“I mean…yeah, technically, but it's different.” He sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him, so Xander sat down as well. They were sitting a bit closer now and Ryoma seemed aware of it, eyes darting from the space between them to Xander’s face before he was able to focus and talk. “It's like a clawing need that never goes away and the thoughts are just…so intense.” He sighed and rubbed his head. “It comes around every full moon, as just like…the beginning of the wolf bleeding into the human, and if you're alone and single it's annoying but fine, you can ignore it, jerk off a lot, and go about your day, but when you have a mate…” He glanced at Xander, face red. “It's unbearable. Everything in me says I should be with you, and I can't let that go. Before you came, I soaked in a cold tub for an hour, rock hard at the thought of you and then you show up and I just…I've been trying to ignore it but it's so hard to just ignore and I feel like I’m on fire—” Ryoma stopped and let out a breath. “Sorry. It's not you, it's me and just…me fighting the urge to just…” He rubbed his head and sighed.

Xander stared at him, still connecting everything in his head. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Well I didn't…didn't want to inconvenience you.”

“Yes but instead of ignoring me and pretending like you weren’t like this you could've told me that you wanted to hump my leg like the dog you are.”

“Just because it's true doesn't mean you have to say it like that. And God, Xander, I don't want you to be obligated or feel like I'm pressuring you to fuck me because of werewolf hormones.”

“But that will help you, yes?”

Ryoma hesitated. “I mean…it's a heat, it won't go away just because I've fucked you but it will…cool it.” Ryoma looked at his hands and glanced at Xander almost shyly. “No one is here, and no one’s planning to come back for a while. We have the house to ourselves. So if you want to…we can.”

“Want to what?”

Ryoma paused. “Have…sex?”

“Is that a question or an answer?”

“Um…I guess both? Do you want to have sex with me?”

“I don't know, do I?”

Ryoma looked hopelessly lost. “I don't know what the answer to that is.”

“If you want to have sex with me, beg for it. You are a dog, you should be good at it.”

Ryoma’s eyes brightened and the apparently strong wall and restraint Ryoma had put up shattered. “Please fuck me Xander. However you want me, I will gladly be there. If you want me to suck your cock, I will. I've wanted to taste your cock all day I've been dreaming about it, it's so delicious. You can fuck my throat too and make me burn, oh please do that I want to feel you tonight. I want to ride your cock I'd make you feel so good Xander, I'll fuck your cock and you won't even have to touch me I'll come just from that lovely cock dragging against me. I want to fuck you, I want to see you moan under me as I slam into you, you always look so good when we're having sex I never want to look away I want to see that view now, Xander, please, I need your cock, I need your ass, I need you so bad.”

Xander wasn't sure when his mouth had fallen open but he was sure he couldn't close it now. His face was completely red and Ryoma looked shameless, just stared at him. “You…ah…you usually make more fuss when I call you a dog.”

Ryoma whined, high pitched, needy, giving in completely to the heat. “Please Xander I'm so hard I've been hard since the moment I saw you.” Xander bit his lip and Ryoma groaned. “You can't do that you look too good.” Ryoma crawled forward on the couch, his hands on either side of Xander’s knee, but he did not touch him. His pupils were large and black. “Xander I need you. If you want me too…please. However, wherever, as long as it's you and me.”

Xander let out a sigh and leaned forward, pressed his forehead against Ryoma's. His skin was hot. Ryoma whined at the touch, but didn't move any further. “Yes, Ryoma. I'll give you some relief.”

Ryoma let out a breath and shook a bit. He cupped Xander's cheek. “There is…” he paused. “That isn't the only thing that bled over. And I should warn you…” He pulled back, absently fiddled with Xander’s hair. “I…my cock…it knots. Like a dog. Even if I'm human. I mean…it doesn't have to be anywhere near inside you, and we can do other things. But.”

Xander swallowed. That wasn't a turn off. Not even close to one. “Do you want to knot me?”

Ryoma whined. “Yes. I do.”

“If I call ‘silver,’ then we'll stop. But until I call that, I'm free to order around my dog. And if he's good, he can shove that knot into me. How does that sound?”

Ryoma moved immediately, jumping on Xander and pushing him against the couch, kissing him furiously. He laid on top of Xander, moaning into his mouth. Ryoma didn't move slowly on a normal day, but it was obvious that the heat had made him high strung and desperate, his tongue pushing into Xander's mouth, chest heaving heavily against Xander’s. His cock was hard and heavy against crotch. It was hard to not get caught up in Ryoma's enthusiasm, to be just as eager as he was. 

Xander tried to meet his tongue, kiss back with just as much heat. Xander dug his nails into Ryoma’s back, felt him shiver and groan and push him further into the mattress. He bit Xander's lips and pulled back, panting. Like they had been going for a while already. “Xander you're…Xander I,” he started and just groaned and kissed Xander again. He shifted on top of Xander so he was straddling a leg. He pulled back and kissed Xander's neck, rocking against his thigh. Xander groaned at the feeling of his hard cock and Ryoma bit and sucked his neck in response. He ground against Xander's leg and panted. 

Xander realized that he would probably come like that. And from how hard he was grinding against his leg, from the heaviness of his breathing, that was what he was aiming for. “Stop, Ryoma.” 

Ryoma did, a bit reluctantly, but he stopped all the same and raised his head. His cock stayed warm against Xander's thigh. “What is it?”

“You were going to come like that weren't you?”

Ryoma hesitated, then nodded.

“I thought you wanted to fuck me, not grind against my leg.”

“I can do both.” His hips shifted again, a purposeful long grind until he stopped again. He hummed and smiled, nipping at Xander's jaw.

“Well we can't have that. On your back,” Xander ordered while Ryoma whined. But he did as he was told, reluctantly moving his heat off of Xander and laying on the couch as Xander pulled back. Xander could see his cock straining against his sweats, but he ignored it. He straddled Ryoma's waist, keeping his hips above his lap—which made Ryoma whine but he didn't move—and Xander ran his hands over Ryoma's chest, pushed his shirt out of place. He was just touching to see what that would do, didn't even play with him too much, but still Ryoma moaned and gasped, arched his back towards Xander's hands. His nipples were hard and were peeking through his shirt. He pinched one and Ryoma let out a loud moan, so loud it startled Xander. “You're sensitive there normally. You really are desperate, aren't you?”

“It's you…” Ryoma muttered, chest heaving. He looked like they had been at it for hours, face flushed, eyes held lidded. “It's because of you, it's for you, Xander, Xander.”

“Shhh,” Xander muttered, leaning down over Ryoma's body to suck under Ryoma's jaw. Ryoma moaned and pressed his chest against Xander's. “I'm here. Do you want relief?”

Ryoma whined. “Please.”

“I am starting to pity you.” Xander bit Ryoma's ear, ground the lone gently between his teeth. “Can you come twice?”

“Yesyesyesyes, I'll cum as much as you need me to, as often, just stay and I'll—”

Xander shushed Ryoma and stroked his hair until he relaxed. “You're a very good boy, Ryoma.”

“Yes, yes I am.” No complaints, no fuss, Xander could get used to dealing with a heat if it made Ryoma so pliant.

“Then I'll let you come, however you wan—ahhh.” Xander let his head fall against Ryoma's shoulder as Ryoma wasted no time grabbing Xander's hips and pushing them together, grinding furiously against each other. No finesse, no technique, just touching frantically, Ryoma morning in his ear like it was the best sex they had ever had. Ryoma moved one hand from his hip to Xander's hair and fisted the locks. The other hand traveled down to grip Xander's ass. Ryoma squeezed and as Xander moaned, Ryoma's voice caught in his throat and he came.

Xander cupped Ryoma's cheeks and kissed over his face, pressing his lips to his forehead, his cheeks, his panting lips, muttering gentle praises between kisses. Ryoma hummed under the attention and held Xander's wrists. His thumbs traced over Xander’s pulse and he let out a long, gentle breath. He opened his eyes and he seemed relaxed, that desperate heat gone. For now, at least. “Xander…” he muttered, then pressed his nose into Xander's neck, taking a deep breath.

“How do I smell?”

“Like mine,” Ryoma muttered. He was apparently still foggy from the heat. He pressed kisses to his throat. “Mine,” he repeated again, “and I'm yours, yours.”

It felt too deep, too much for what they were. It settled deep in his chest, and he didn't know if it was good or bad. Xander’s heart felt heavy as it pounded. He swallowed and tried to calm that storm. It didn't matter, at the moment he had Ryoma, warm and soft after his recent orgasm. They kissed each other’s skin for a bit, gentle, then Ryoma’s hands slid up Xander’s back, under his shirt. He scratched his nails against his shoulders and smiled against Xander’s throat. “Relax, Ryoma,” Xander said, running his fingers through his hair.

“You’re still hard. I can’t relax.” He pulled Xander’s head down and kissed him, humming softly. “I need you, I need you to be pleased.” His grin got sharper as the fire in his eyes lit up, like the werewolf heat was already coming back. “Do you want me to suck you off?”

“Do you want to?”

“Always,” Ryoma said, kissing his jaw, “especially now.” He wrapped his arms around Xander and held him close, tight, keeping him there (as if Xander would want to move elsewhere).

“Then I have no reason to refuse you,” Xander said and Ryoma sat up. He held Xander tight against him as he rose onto his knees, lifting him only to push him back down onto the couch. He kissed Xander deeply, their tongues winding together almost lazily even as Ryoma’s hot hands pushed his shirt up to his neck so he could run his hands over all of Xander’s chest, rubbing his fingers against his stomach and sides. Simple touches, but Xander felt his skin tingle at the pressure and he arched up against Ryoma’s chest. Ryoma knew Xander’s weak spots and handled them, him, with practiced ease. Xander let his hands fall from Ryoma’s back and traced his shoulders and arms, knowing well what made him tremble too.

Even though his heat made Ryoma eager, he was clearly taking his time with Xander, taking his time to feel him, enjoy him, to whisper against his skin. He moved down Xander’s body, hands on his thighs, kissing his stomach, down to his navel. He tugged his pants before remembering that Xander’s pants had buttons and popping it undone. He moaned Xander’s name as he tugged his pants down and saw Xander’s erection tenting his boxers. “You look so good in these,” he groaned. 

Ryoma laughed the first time he realized Xander’s preferred boxers were satin and, more often than not, magenta. This was the first time that Ryoma didn’t snicker at the sight of Xander’s shimmering boxers, just bent his head and mouthed Xander’s cock eagerly. “I really could get used to you like this,” Xander said, fisting Ryoma’s hair. Ryoma just hummed and tugged his sleek boxers down, kissing below his navel, gently easing his cock out. He pulled back quickly, tugging Xander’s clothes off and tossing them across the room. Xander sat up and took his shirt off, Ryoma taking it from him and tossing it the other direction he had thrown everything else. “You don’t want me dressed, do you?” Xander said and Ryoma pulled him up and kissed him.

The kiss lasted, and Xander didn’t want to let Ryoma move away. Even through his clothes, his skin was hot, wonderful, kept him warm. Ryoma did break the kiss though and nudged Xander where he wanted him. “Sit against the arm of the—yeah. I want to see you.”

Xander obliged, and Ryoma sat up briefly to run his hands over Xander’s chest. Xander expected him to reluctantly pull away, but instead he slid down so he was on his belly, comfortably between his legs. “Do you mind if you don't wear a condom for this?” Ryoma asked, gaze fixed on Xander's cock.

“I…” Xander started, and then he forgot how to think as Ryoma licked his lips. “I mean…we've tested, and…we are clean…so” he stopped as Ryoma looked up at him, pupils wide and black, eyes wanting. “I haven't…so I don't…You still don't have rabies?” The jab was weak, no bite, Ryoma didn't even look annoyed.

“I haven't been with anyone but you,” was how Ryoma chose to respond, his breath warm against Xander's head. He moved closer, reddened lips so close to him. “Please,” he whispered.

“Go ahead,” Xander muttered and with no hesitation, Ryoma opened his mouth and took Xander's head into his mouth. He sucked briefly and slid down Xander's cock, near to the base before he choked. “Easy,” Xander said, tugging Ryoma's hair to ease him off. “I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

Ryoma held Xander's hip and squeezed. “I know what I want,” he said and, keeping eye contact the entire time, opened his mouth and slid down his cock. He moaned when Xander entered his throat. Xander’s fingers twitched in his hair and he let out a shaking moan as Ryoma slid back up and began bobbing his head. Xander didn’t mind wearing a condom, it still felt good, but Ryoma’s tongue directly against Xander’s cock was amazing, he wanted to thrust into his mouth at every hot touch. Ryoma’s pace was slow, sliding down his cock and then rubbing his tongue along the head. Tasting him. Xander shivered, moaning softly, breath hitching when he took him in his throat.

“You’re so good,” Xander muttered and Ryoma sank down his cock, pressing his nose to his pubic hair. Xander choked, arched his hips up like he could get any closer. Ryoma moaned, the feel of his voice making Xander fist his hair and keep him there. Xander would apologize, but Ryoma’s eyes had rolled back. “Perfect,” Xander gasped and Ryoma ran his tongue over the underside of his cock and pulled back.

“Xander,” Ryoma said, his voice a quiet rasp. Xander shivered at the sound of his name. “Xander I need more.”

“I know,” Xander said. He took Ryoma’s hands and slid them from his hips down to his ass, cupping his cheeks.

“Perfect.” Ryoma massaged his ass, leaned down and pressed his lips to his head. 

Xander tested rocking his hips up, Ryoma’s lips catching on the underside of his cock. He looked so good, too good. “Ryoma?”

“Yes?” Ryoma pulled back and looked at him.

“I know that we,” he started, but that didn’t feel right. “Are you fine if I end up coming in your mouth or do you want me to warn you?”

“Xander you could come on my face if you wanted.” Needy, desperate, warm.

Xander cupped Ryoma’s face, rubbed his thumb along his cheekbone. “I’ll settle for coming down your throat.”

“Kiss?” Ryoma asked as he leaned up, still squeezing Xander’s ass, and Xander bent down to meet him. Ryoma’s lips were sweet and he pulled back with a small smile, then pecked his lips quickly. “I’ll be sure to swallow everything,” he purred, then bent down to kiss Xander’s cock. He looked at Xander again, blinking up at him through his eyelashes. “Keep your eyes on me. I know you get overstimulated, but I want to see you. All of you.”

“You’re the one in heat and I’m overstimulated.” Xander slid his hands into Ryoma’s hair. “I’m here for you,” Xander promised.

Ryoma smiled at him and took Xander’s cock back into his mouth, then relaxed his jaw. Xander started slowly, gentle rocking, and Ryoma dug his nails into Xander’s ass, his gaze sharp. 

“Let me know if it’s too much,” Xander muttered and thrust into Ryoma’s mouth. His eyes widened and he moaned as Xander didn’t pause, kept fucking his throat. Xander cursed softly, then moaned Ryoma’s name. Ryoma’s throat was hot and receptive, he gagged a couple of times but made no move to pull away, only squeezing and massaging Xander’s ass, giving him leverage to thrust deeper.

Xander was saying Ryoma’s name over and over until it didn’t feel like a word anymore, just an extension of his moans. Xander wished he would last longer. Ryoma was right. He was oversensitive. Ryoma’s throat was hot, and his eyes burned hotter. His heat only made Ryoma more intense and Xander felt his breath catch at the look in his eyes.

He gripped Ryoma’s hair and pushed him down his cock and held him there. Ryoma’s brow pressed together and he swallowed around Xander’s cock. Ryoma’s name caught in his throat as a gasp as he stiffened, shoulders pressing back against the arm of the sofa as he arched, coming down Ryoma’s throat. He closed his eyes and gasped, panting softly as Ryoma swallowed Xander’s cum, eased his softening cock out of his mouth and then licked broad stripes along his cock. Xander shivered. He pulled gently at Ryoma’s hair.

“Just a second,” Ryoma muttered. “Just a bit longer. I said that I’d swallow everything, I’m not leaving a drop behind.”

“Ryom—aaahhh…”

Ryoma pressed a kiss at the base of Xander’s cock, just after he licked him. “There you are, not a drop left.”

Xander nodded and opened his eyes, looking down at Ryoma, still hovering over his cock, his skin shining with spit. “Ryoma,” he said, stroking his cheek. “I…suppose. You did a good job.”

“You suppose,” Ryoma said, tone light and joking. But Xander knew that he wanted more, could see his erection straining his pants. Xander had come and Ryoma’s heat was back.

“Take off your shirt,” Xander said, and Ryoma immediately complied, tossing it across the room to join Xander’s scattered clothes. Xander held his arms out and muttered “Come here,” as Ryoma leaned forward and laid on top of him. He hadn’t been doing anything, but his chest was still damp with sweat. Ryoma pressed his face into Xander’s shoulder and let out a breath as he wrapped his arms behind Xander and held him. Xander ran his fingers through Ryoma’s hair. He could feel Ryoma’s erection, still tucked in his sweats, against his thigh. Xander let out a breath into Ryoma’s hair. “I do want you to fuck me,” Xander said softly, “I just need a bit of time.”

“I know,” Ryoma said, ghosting his hand along Xander’s side. “I don’t mind waiting. Catch your breath.”

Xander hugged Ryoma closer. Ryoma’s skin was hot still, and it kept Xander warm even as sweat cooled his skin. Xander traced his hand down Ryoma’s spine, felt his breathing change slightly, a sigh against Xander’s neck. The laid there for a while, Ryoma just holding, while Xander touched Ryoma, rubbing his back, running his fingers through Ryoma’s hair, tracing the tendons of his neck. Xander kissed Ryoma’s hair. “This is nice,” he said quietly.

Ryoma hummed and leaned up and kissed Xander. They slowly deepened the kiss and Xander could taste himself on Ryoma’s tongue. He shivered and Ryoma hugged him tighter. Slowly, a movement so small he didn’t think Ryoma knew he was doing it, Ryoma rocked his erection against Xander’s thigh. He made a small sound against Xander’s mouth and pulled away. “Sorry—”

“I want you too,” Xander said before the apology could fully form. “I want you now too.” He pushed Ryoma’s chest. “Grab lube and condoms so I can get you out of your pants.”

Ryoma’s grin widened and he pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Xander’s mouth before he was gone. Xander felt incredibly cold without him. He sighed and pushed the coffee table away from the couch as he kneeled on the floor, crossing his arms on the couch and waited. Ryoma’s hand fell on his shoulder and he squeezed as he settled behind Xander. “You look so good.”

Xander tilted his head back and Ryoma met his lips, humming softly. His hand traced down Xander’s spine, moving his finger in a circle above the small of Xander’s back. Ryoma pulled back and placed a kiss to Xander’s shoulder. “Ready?” Ryoma asked, sliding his hand down a bit further to squeeze his ass.

Xander looked over his shoulder. “Your pants are still on.”

“Whoops,” Ryoma pushed the sweats down. He wasn’t wearing underwear, which wasn’t surprising, considering how he apparently was before Xander was there. Xander slid his eyes down Ryoma’s body, his gaze pausing at the base of his cock, where there already was a swollen round knot. 

Xander shifted onto his side and trailed his fingers over that knot. It didn’t feel much different than the rest of him even if the skin was stretched taunt. Xander looked back at Ryoma’s flushed face, his teeth digging into his lip. “That looks…” Xander started.

“If you don’t want to…”

“Can you even fit a condom on that?” Xander said, wrapping his fist loosely around Ryoma’s cock and pumping, feeling how his fingers rose around the knot.

“It—ah—it might not. Or it might rip.” Ryoma put his hand on Xander’s to stop his stroking. “You don’t have to—”

“I want your knot in me,” Xander said, cutting him off, watching Ryoma’s expression, full of lust. “I want to feel you come. If you’re okay with that, start fingering me.”

Ryoma put his hand on Xander’s head and forced it down. Xander smirked as Ryoma’s fingers trailed down the crack of his ass, pulled back, only to return slick with lube. Xander breathed slowly and Ryoma’s finger easily slipped inside of him. Ryoma rested his cheek on Xander’s shoulder as he thrust his finger. Xander quietly asked for the second finger, and groaned when Ryoma pushed it in. Ryoma thrust his fingers and panted against Xander’s shoulder, like he was fucking him. “Is it—” Xander’s voice caught as he bent his fingers, “is it that good for you?”

“You are. Yes,” he moaned.

Ryoma thrust his fingers deep and Xander nodded. “That’s good. You’re good.”

“You don’t need more—”

“Ryoma I’m starting to think that you don’t want to knot me.”

Ryoma scraped his teeth against his shoulder as he pulled back. “Forgive me for wanting to make sure.”

“I haven’t called silver yet. And you’ve been a very good boy.”

Ryoma moaned, probably because he was spreading lube over his cock, but Xander liked to think it was from the praise. Ryoma returned quickly, sliding his hand over Xander’s ass. He leaned in close and peppered kisses over Xander’s shoulder as he guided his cock into Xander. Their twin moans rang loud as Ryoma thrust in. Ryoma pressed his face into Xander’s shoulder and Xander fisted his hair, keeping him there. Ryoma’s hips thrust erratically, there was no sense of rhythm and Xander didn’t think they’d find it, Ryoma was just chasing his pleasure. His hands roamed Xander’s chest, his touch leaving hot streaks, moving down to his stomach before finally grabbing his cock and pumping the length. Xander’s hips bucked towards Ryoma’s hand and Ryoma just moved faster. 

Xander cursed, tightening his grip on Ryoma’s hair. “You close, babe?” He asked, his voice heavy and husky. Xander nodded and Ryoma squeezed his cock. “Me too. Fuck, you’re,” he groaned and pressed his lips to Xander’s neck, muttering his curses and moans against his skin. His hips moved faster and Xander felt the knot grind against his entrance. Xander’s breath caught. Ryoma wasn’t trying to push it in, he’d have to put effort into it because of its sudden girth. But it rubbed against him, stretching just a bit before Ryoma pulled away.

Ryoma thrust again and his knot pushed in, just slightly, stretching before it slipped back out. Xander yelled as it popped out, voice somehow forming “please”. He didn’t even know he had said it, only vaguely recognized the strangled voice hanging in the air as his. Ryoma’s breath hitched and he hugged Xander tighter, rubbing his thumb under the head of Xander’s cock. “Xander, Xander, you sound so good.”

“Please,” Xander said, quieter, a gentle exhale. He lost all breath as Ryoma thrust forward again.

“I don’t want, I’m not going to wait any longer. You’re perfect, I need.”

“I’m close, just,” Xander lost all of his words as Ryoma squeezed his cock and thrust one last time. The knot seemed to get bigger as Ryoma came, and that pushed Xander over the edge. “There,” Xander groaned. “There.” He pushed his head against the couch and sagged. The movement made the knot pull against his hole and Xander whined.

Ryoma moved his hand up to his hair and shushed him even as he panted against Xander’s cheek. “Is it okay? I mean how it feels, is it?”

“It’s a lot,” Xander said. He shook as he felt Ryoma’s cock pulse. He was still hard and still coming in his ass.

“I’d pull away but…”

“I’ll live.”

Ryoma layered kisses along Xander’s shivering skin. He seemed to have calmed down. “You’re very good to me, Xander. This was very good.”

“Do you think you’ll be fine for the rest of the day?”

“A good part of it, maybe. I’m not burning anymore.” Ryoma pressed his nose against Xander’s neck. 

“Do you want me to be?”

“I don’t know. A bit more might be nice.” Ryoma shifted his hips, tugging the knot against him and Xander whined, scratching the couch. “Ryoma—”

“If you—keep making that sound though I’m going to have to fuck you while we’re still knotted.”

“Let me breathe, Ryoma, just for a bit.”

“Of course, of course.”

For a while they sat there, Ryoma chest rising and falling against his back, his cock still pulsing inside of him. Xander still found himself shaking. They didn’t talk. Xander didn’t have any words anyway. He focused on Ryoma’s hands smoothing over his skin, rubbing his shoulders and thighs, calming his trembling. He was tired. But he was peaceful and relaxed. “I’m glad you came over,” Ryoma said. “This is…very nice.”

“I’ve enjoyed this a bit more than I thought I would,” Xander said. “I mean the knotting, not you. Though I suppose, I didn’t expect enjoying you. You did try to swallow my arm at multiple points before.”

“And now I only want to swallow your cock. Isn’t amazing how things have changed?”

Xander laughed, the movement causing Ryoma’s knot to tug, his happiness cut off into a moan. Ryoma layered kisses over Xander’s neck and shoulder. “Don’t…” Xander started, trying to find his breath, “don’t take this the wrong way, this is just a question.”

“Okay?”

“So does your cock knot when you’re a wolf normally? Like not in heat, just, when you’re a wolf.”

Ryoma went very still. He grabbed Xander’s hair and tilted his head to look at him. “What.”

“It’s an educational question.”

“Mister Xander Nohr—”

“I said don’t read into it.”

“Do you want me to mount you?”

“You’re not answering me. You’re not supposed to read into it.”

Ryoma pressed his lips against Xander’s brow. “Yes. It knots, always.” Xander felt his lips curl and he pressed his lips to his jaw. “So.” He kissed his nose. “Do you want to be my mate and have me knot you?”

Ryoma’s eyes were bright, sharp. But fond too. “Am I yours?” Xander asked. He knew the answer before Ryoma whispered it. He had felt his heat, the burning desire and teasing of teeth and lips, all for him. Xander cupped Ryoma’s cheek. Ryoma tilted his head and nuzzled Xander’s skin, muttering yes against his palm. “It’s very weird to say this, but I suppose that’s what I have to get used to if I have a werewolf boyfriend.” He kissed Ryoma’s temple. “I’ll be your mate.” He hesitated, staring into Ryoma’s bright eyes. “And…we can talk about seeing how having sex with a werewolf would be like. We’ve already got a safe word, so it wouldn’t be too hard to get the basics down.”

Ryoma’s grin was sharp. “Perhaps not tonight though. I’ve got enough to do with you then to worry about that.”

Xander pulled forward, Ryoma’s knot tugging at him and he pushed back against Ryoma’s hips. Ryoma let out a low growl in his ear. “Well,” Xander moaned, “what do want now? I think my ass will need a bit of a break though. Shower, maybe.” Xander smiled as Ryoma kissed him, pulling him against his warm chest. He felt Ryoma’s heart beat against his back and he seemed to get warmer as he ground his hips against Xander’s ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out my tumblr I have a hoard of Ryomarx aus](http://twiexmachina.tumblr.com)


End file.
